Nicks and cuts on the chin, lips, face and other areas are a virtually inevitable consequence of regular blade shaving. Nicks and cuts can also be a significant problem for women when shaving their legs or underarms. Shaving cuts, especially in the area of the face or around the lips, tend to bleed profusely, and it can be quite difficult to halt the flow of blood.
Aluminum sulfate is a commonly employed styptic agent which is used to stop bleeding from shaving cuts. Solid sticks are available which consist essentially of about 90% aluminum sulfate and 10% of an inert filler. While it is desirable to apply a high concentration of aluminum sulfate directly to a cut in order to stop bleeding, the solid stick form of aluminum sulfate has certain disadvantages. A styptic stick can often be uncomfortable to use. The stick must be wetted before each use, and when the stick is stored between uses, the stick can harden, stick to its container, and become difficult to rewet and reuse. Moreover, rubbing of the stick on the cut can also result in scarring or redness of the area where the stick is applied.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,166,108 and 4,331,653 to Brown disclosed styptic lotions or creams containing a metal salt such as aluminum sulfate. The compositions are designed to be applied to major, open wounds without fear of inducing shock. The disclosed compositions contain 25% or less by weight of the metal salt. The disclosed compositions would not be completely satisfactory for application to shaving cuts. Due to the low content of metal salt, the composition would not act to halt bleeding from a small cut substantially immediately, and would have to be reapplied repeatedly, thereby permitting a scab to form over the area of the cut.
A liquid styptic composition, which is believed to be currently available, consists of a metal salt provided in an alcohol carrier. The liquid formulation tends to run down a user's face when it is applied, and several repeated applications of the composition are often necessary to stop bleeding from a small cut.
A need exists for a fast acting styptic composition which substantially immediately curtails bleeding from a small cut upon application, yet avoids the disadvantages associated with use of a solid styptic.